


Zakochana w sekrecie

by TribeMember



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Bal - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Gay, Lesbian, Love, Love Story, Love at First Sight, M/M, Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia, Multi, True Love, bal maskowy, classic romance, historia miłosna, miłość, prawdziwa miłość, romans, sekret, sekretna miłość, zakochana w sekrecie, zakochani
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:44:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TribeMember/pseuds/TribeMember
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moment w którym miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia nabiera klasycznego wydźwięku w bardzo nieklasycznej formie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zakochana w sekrecie

   Naturalnie spokojne niebo. Pozostałości chłodu zimy i delikatnego ciepła zbliżającej się wiosny. Wybijana przez stary zegar, gdzieś daleko dziesiąta oświadczała dokładne rozpoczęcie balu maskowego w staromodnej restauracji na uboczu miasta. Goście stopniowo podjeżdżali rożnymi samochodami, niekiedy taksówkami, a nawet i długimi lub krótkimi limuzynami. Każdy wyróżniał się chociażby w minimalnym stopniu. Mężczyznom brakowało oddechu, gdy ich partnerki stawały w delikatnym świetle lamp otaczających restauracje. Kolorowe lampki wiszące nad wejściem rzucały tęczowa poświatę na rozmaite suknie i garnitury.

  Podczas całego balu była ustalona tylko jedna przewodząca zasada - maski musza być noszone, aż do oficjalnego zakończenia. Dzięki temu miała być utrzymana atmosfera poznania swojego partnera, jego tajemniczej osobowości, którą każdy skrywa. Na ten jeden wieczór można było stać się kimś całkowicie innym. Klasyczna muzyka rozlewała się miedzy gośćmi przechodzącymi do stolików przez wypolerowany do połysku parkiet. Grał kilkuosobowy zespól wraz z dwoma wokalistami, z czego jeden, wysoki mężczyzna, grał na skrzypcach miedzy zwrotkami spokojnej piosenki.

Kolejna grupa pojawiła się na sali. Trzy osoby w garniturach oraz jedna w sukience. Christopher, Damian, Nicole oraz Gabriela, specyficzna grupa przyjaciół. Spokojnie rozglądając się po stonowanych dekoracjach przeszli do wolnego stolika z czterema krzesłami. Młodzi mężczyźni bardzo się różnili. Wysoki Christopher był niezwykle szczupły, spojrzenie miał zdystansowane, ale ciepłe. Czarny garnitur dwuczęściowy z dobranym granatowym krawatem i chustką w butonierce był niedostrzegalnie luźny, jednak wciąż wyglądał na nim powalająco. Idealnie ułożone włosy były zaczesane do tyły z wysoko postawionym przodem, tworzącym estetyczną ściankę. Sukces wieńczyła platynowo czarna maska wiązana czarną wstążką z tyłu głowy.

  Damian tymczasem zdawał się być całkowitym przeciwieństwem swojego nowego kolegi. Średniego wzrostu, prawie o głowę niższy, był bardzo dobrze zbudowany. Także dwuczęściowy garnitur świetnie dopasowywał się do jego muskulatury. Ciemnego blond włosy jak zwykle miał postawione na wysokiego jeżyka, a boki minimalnie przycięte. Wesołe ogniki tańczyły w nieprzyzwyczajonych do soczewek oczach, które okalała sztywna, czarna maska na cienkiej, ale mocnej gumce. Chociażby mały uśmiech nie opuszczał jego twarzy, był zbyt podekscytowany całym wydarzeniem.

  Trzecią osobą w garniturze była Nicole. Mniejszej postury od Damiana, ale wciąż rozbudowana, siedziała z założoną nogą na nogę i kieliszkiem w dłoni. Jako jedna z nielicznych na sali miała na sobie tradycyjny czarny garnitur z zamkniętymi klapami marynarki.  Kamizelkę oraz koszulę także miała czarne. Stonowany czerwony krawat oraz poszetka umieszczona w brustaszy nadawała życia całej kompozycji. Maska była przyciętym odpowiednio pasem satyny z wyciętymi otworami. Krótkie brązowe włosy ułożone do góry w fale opadały końcówkami z prawej strony czoła, boki dokładnie, ale nie zbyt mocno podgolone.

  Ostatnia, jedyna w sukience,  piękna,  młoda pianistka siedziała ze skrępowanym wyrazem twarzy. Przyszła za uciążliwymi namowami Nicole. Gabriela nie przepadała za dużymi imprezami, znacznie bardziej wolała spędzić czas w domu z bliskimi przyjaciółmi i ewentualnie napić się czegoś mocniejszego. Bale nie były jej klimatem. Jednak ten wieczór, mimo wszystko, mógł zapowiadać się bardzo przyjemnie. Przygładziła dłońmi delikatny materiał długiej do kostek sukienki. Kreacja była czerwona, trzymająca się na biuście i dokładnie przylegając, aż do połowy brzucha, dalej robiła się minimalnie szersza. Podczas kroków słychać było ciche stukanie obcasów całkiem wysokich szpilek, zagłuszane muzyką.

  Ludzi przybywało zarówno przy stolikach, jak i na parkiecie. Wieczór stopniowo nabierał swojego własnego rytmu. Zsynchronizowane tańce zakochanych par. Suknie najróżniejszych krojów i kolorów wirowały pomiędzy czarnymi, szarymi i niebieskimi garniturami. Każda nuta, każdy dźwięk i słowo trafiały do każdego słuchacza inaczej. Najbardziej nieśmiali, ci którzy przyjechali sami, spróbowali swoich sił zapraszając stojące w oddali kobiety. Z ogromną radością przyjmowały zaproszenia i dawały się ponieść przygodzie.

  Czwórka siedziała przy stoliku rozmawiając o regularnych tematach, niekiedy ktoś z ubocza dołączał się do rozmowy, ale tylko na krótki moment. Z uśmiechami poznawali samych siebie bliżej. Skryci za maskami nie czuli się tak bardzo odsłonięci. Na jeden wieczór rzeczywiście mogli ukazać pewną część swojej osobowości, której może nawet sami dotychczas nie znali. Parkiet wzywał wszystkich dookoła, ale na nich zdawało się to nie działać. Utonęli w przestrzeni pojawiających się tematów. Popijać co jakiś czas przynoszone kieliszki z szampanem nie czuli upływu czasu.

-Poszedłby ktoś ze mną zapalić? Bo sam nie lubię, a chce mi się. -zapytał pod koniec kolejnego tematu Chris

-Przejdę się z tobą, żaden problem.-uśmiechnęła się Nicole -Za niebawem do was wrócimy.

  Sala balowa stanowiła łącznik do trzech różnych części restauracji. Z jednej strony przechodziło się do mniejszej, połączonej salki gdzie dotychczas siedzieli. Wcześniej znajdowały się duże szklane drzwi prowadzące do ogrodu z altaną, a na samym początku było przejście korytarzem do dalszej części budynku. We dwoje wyszli na chłodne powietrze, dochodziła północ. Chłopak wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki paczkę papierosów i zaczął szukać zapalniczki. Rozbawiona dziewczyna wyciągnęła ze spodni swoją i mu przekazała. Po chwili oboje wypuszczali obłoki szarego dymu, w tej różnicy, że on dymu papierosowego, a ona zwyczajnego zmarzniętego oddechu. Rozmawiali o przyjemnym upływie wieczoru.

-To był dobry pomysł. Fajnie, że nas zabrałaś.

-Daj spokój. Jesteście jedynymi osobami, z którymi rzeczywiście chciałam spędzić ten wieczór. -uśmiechnęła się minimalnie pod nosem

-Jest przyjemnie. -podsumował cicho chłopak biorąc jednego z ostatnich buchów zanim wyrzucił peta do stojącej nieopodal popielniczki

  Wróciwszy do środka zobaczyli siedzących bliżej siebie Damiana i Gabrielę. Swobodnie rozmawiali o jakichś drobnostkach. Czy to możliwe, że tak szybko coś miedzy nimi zaiskrzyło? Nie? A może jednak? Chris i Nicole wymienili porozumiewawcze spojrzenia jeszcze zanim doszli do stolika.

  Gdy wrócili do poprzedniego składu, dziewczyna w garniturze pochyliła się i szepnęła coś do ucha Damiana, który stopniowo zaczynał przybierać na kolorze. Spojrzał niepewnie na dziewczynę, kręcąc zbyt gwałtownie głową. Zamiast kolejnej rady otrzymał mocnego kuksańca w ramie. Potarł bolące miejsce i westchnął.

-Dalej. Do roboty. -powiedziała tym razem głośno Nicole, ale tylko na tyle, że słyszał ją wyłącznie Damian

-Niech ci będzie. Ale jak pójdzie inaczej niż powiedziałaś to nigdy więcej nigdzie z tobą nie wy.

-Oboje wiemy, że i tak wyjdziesz. -zaśmiała się pod nosem, tym razem całkiem niezauważenie

  Damian wstał niespodziewanie. Poprawił sobie krawat i wziął głęboki oddech. Wsunął swoje krzesło i podszedł do Gabrieli. Wyciągnął w jej stronę rękę. Zaskoczona pianistka spojrzała na niego z czystym niedowierzaniem.

-Czy mógłbym cię prosić do tańca?

-Nie potrafię tańczyć.

-Ja tez za dobrze nie tańczę. Ale zawsze warto spróbować. A więc? Zatańczysz ze mną?

  Gabriela poczuła kopanie pod stolikiem. Nicole wyraźnie kiwała jej głowa z szerokim uśmiechem. Szuja, pomyślała Gabi, rzucając przyjaciółce wieloznaczne spojrzenie. Ta tymczasem znów ją kopnęła i wskazała silnie głową na Damiana.

-Tak. Z miłą chęcią. -odpowiedziała chwytając delikatnie jego dłoń

  Chłopak rozpromienił się od ucha do ucha. Odchodząc poklepał Nicole po ramieniu w podziękowaniu. Wchodząc miedzy tańczące pary zniknęli pozostałemu przy stoliku rodzeństwu z oczu. Dziewczyna z zadowoleniem odprowadzała ich wzrokiem.

-Ktoś tutaj jak zwykle potrafi doradzać, ale nie umie stosować się do własnych rad. -powiedział Chris unosząc kieliszek w goreć w geście eleganckiego toastu

  Nicole zrobiła to samo.

-Czasem jest łatwiej popchnąć kogoś na głęboką wodę niż samemu w niej brodzić.

-Zawsze łatwiej jest tylko siedzieć i patrzeć na szczęście innych. W którymś momencie będziesz żałować, że tyle się zastanawiasz, a nie działasz. Nawet się nie obejrzysz jak szansa przejdzie ci tuz przed nosem. Wtedy, niestety, będziesz sobie pluć w brodę. -podsumował spokojnie Chris

-Powiedz mi, dlaczego musisz być zawsze mądrzejszy? -zapytała sarkastycznie dziewczyna patrząc na niego z prawdziwe rodzinną miłością

  Jaka więź potrafi się nawiązać między całkiem obcymi ludźmi, którzy spotkali się przypadkiem. Przypadkiem zaczęli rozmawiać i całkiem przypadkiem stali się emocjonalnie nierozłączni. Oboje to czuli, rozumieli i chyba nigdy nie musieli, ani nie potrzebowali tego kwestionować. To jest ta wspaniała magia przyjaźni, która okazuje się po prostu rodziną.

-Bo jak ty się martwisz o innych, to zapominasz, że o ciebie też trzeba się martwic.

  Kolejne piosenki zaczynały się i kończyły. Para wirowała nadal w tańcu raz po raz śmiejąc się radośnie, rodzeństwo gawędziło popijając szampana. Niespodziewanie pogawędkę przerwał, równie tajemniczy jak inni mężczyźni w maskach, jegomość. Ubrany w szary garnitur dojrzały mężczyzna stał wyprostowany z jedną ręką w kieszeni, drugą trzymał kieliszek. Nosił szarą maskę z lekko odstającymi bokami i pajęczą siecią przy krawędziach. Włosy miał ciemne i krótko przycięte. Przywitał oboje, ale swoją uwagę skupił głownie na starszym bracie Nicole, który poczuł się lekko onieśmielony.

-Nie wiem czy będzie to zachowanie na miejscu, ale będąc na balu wydaje mi się, że warto zatańczyć chociaż jeden taniec. -zaczął minimalnie gestykulując ręką, na tyle, aby nie wylać szampana -Zwłaszcza w miłym towarzystwie, jeśli jest taka możliwość.

Dziewczyna posłała chłopakowi znaczące spojrzenie z uniesioną jedną brwią. On tymczasem zaczynał coraz bardziej czerwieniec.

-Czy mogę, pana, prosić do tańca? -zapytał wreszcie mężczyzna, posyłając chłopakowi przyjemny półuśmiech

  Christopher zaczął się jąkać. Nie wiedział co powiedzieć, a co dopiero zrobić. Przeszedł go dreszcz, ale nie strachu, bardziej ekscytacji. Spojrzał na dziewczynę, która puściła do niego oczko dla okazania wsparcia. Głos mu się lama, gdy odpowiadał:

-T-tak.

  Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się wyraźnie szerzej. Odstawił swój kieliszek na ich stolik i wziął chłopaka za reket. Wspólnie przeszli na parkiet. Wkrótce także zniknęli z pola widzenia teraz osamotnionej Nicole. Dziewczyna przez moment śmiała się pod nosem ze zszokowanej miny ukochanego brata. Dopiła szampana i usiadła wygodnie. Rozejrzała się.

-Czyli zostałam sama. -powiedziała pod nosem lustrując puste krzesła -Jakoś mnie to nie dziwi.

  Sięgnęła po telefon. Słaba bateria. Wyłączyła go i schowała. Zaczęła stukać palcami po stoliku. Mogłaby wyjść na papierosa, ale nie paliła. Z pewnego rodzaju smutkiem zaczęła myśleć nad słowami brata. Miał racje. Łatwiej jest doradzać, aby podjąć ryzyko, niż samemu to zrobić. Strach zżerał ją już niejednokrotnie przed zaproszeniem kogoś lub zrobieniem czegoś. Zamiast tego wolała usunąć się w kat i po prostu jakoś to przeczekać, aż rzeczywiście szansa znikała. Ciekaw ile szans przegapiam? -pomyślała stukając palcem w usta.

  Wieczór mijał. Jej kompani nadal się nie pojawiali. Ale jak samemu się siedzi czas się dłuży. W rzeczywistości minęły ledwie dwie, może trzy piosenki. Głownie przez ten czas trzymała głowę spuszczoną, bawiąc się serwetkami i próbując zrobić z nich origami. Jednak jakaś wewnętrzna siła kazała jej podnieść wzrok. Uniosła brodę i rozejrzała się spokojnie dookoła. Wstępnie niczego niepokojącego nie zobaczyła, ale zobaczyła kogoś bardzo interesującego.

  Młoda kobieta, prześliczna. Mniej więcej jej wzrostu w szpilkach. Nicole z zachwytem przyglądała się tej nowej postaci. Zaczęła się zastanawiać dlaczego nie zauważyła jej wcześniej. Chyba dlatego, że wtedy nie był ten moment albo po prostu nie szukała. Była skupiona na swojej grupie. Teraz jednak jej cale skupienie było na tej olśniewającej postaci, która stała nieopodal parkietu, kilka stolików dalej. Niezwykłe włosy, połączenie złocistego blond z czerwienią, opadały falami na ramiona i plecy kobiety, która zatrzymała kelnera niosącego kieliszki.

-Nawet się nie obejrzę jak szansa przejdzie mi przed nosem. -szepnęła do siebie Nicole

  Ugryzła lekko dolna wargę i zmarszczyła brwi. Przełknęła ślinę i wstała poprawiając się szybko, wraz z kontrolą włosów. Szła powoli w stronę zamaskowanej kobiety. Dzieliło je ledwie kilka kroków, gdy grupa roześmianych par przeszła tuż przed dziewczyną, zasłaniając jej całkiem cel. Gdy przeszli, tajemnicza dama zniknęła. Zszokowana rozejrzała się, ale nigdzie jej nie było. Chyba kolejna szansa uciekła jej dosłownie sprzed nosa.

  Zasmucona spuściła wzrok na kieliszek. Pokręciła głowa. Stanęła na poprzednim miejscu kobiety, wkładając rękę do kieszeni. Sale wypełnił znajomy dźwięk muzyki pasujące do walca angielskiego “Don’t close your eyes”. Wiele par rozeszło się do stolików robiąc miejsce pozostałym, którzy zaczęli stopniowo i rytmicznie stawiać kroki walcowe. Dziewczyna westchnęła raz jeszcze.

  Unosząc kieliszka do ust poczuła delikatne pukniecie palcem w ramie. Zdziwiona odwróciła się i zdrętwiała.

-Witaj. -powiedziała ta sama ognisto-włosa piękność

-Dobry wieczór. -odpowiedziała elegancko pochylając głowę w minimalnym ukłonie

-Szukasz kogoś? -zapytała z przyjemnym uśmiechem objętym jasno-czerwoną szminką

-Owszem. -odpowiedziała odkładając kieliszek na tace przechodzącego kelnera -Ciebie.

-A wiec znalazłaś.

  Nicole wyciągnęła w jej stronę dłoń, w zapraszającym do tańca geście. Nic nie musiała mówić, a kobieta przyjęła gest i wspólnie przeszły na parkiet. Początkowo spokojny walc angielski zaczął się zmieniać. Najpierw ruchy były podstawowe. Spokojne przejścia z delikatnymi obrotami. Poszukiwały wspólnego rytmu, który znalazły niezwykle szybko. Kolejne kroki zdały się przyjść same, wraz z muzyką. Nie odrywały spojrzeń od swoich twarzy. Dziewczyna czulą się jak w transie, zahipnotyzowana przez tak głębokie, niebieskie spojrzenie. Wewnątrz tonęła w tych oceanicznych oczach. Czarna maska stała się idealnym podkreśleniem. Całość była pokryta czarnymi koronkowymi wzorami.

  Przy kolejnej wirówce jej włosy przeszły równą falą na jedno ramie i plecy. Granatowa sukienka okręcała się przy każdym ruchu tworząc swego rodzaju iluzje. Cala osoba hipnotyzująco pulsowała. Dziewczyna z niepokojem poddawali się temu działaniu. Smukłym dłonią na jej ramieniu i w dłoni, sztywno przywartemu ciału, ale przede wszystkim temu spojrzeniu.

  Muzyka zaczęła nieprzyjemnie szybko cichnąc. Zwalniały ruchy nawet na sekundę nie tracąc kontaktu. Zatrzymały się wciąż w pozycji wyjściowej, ze sztywno uniesionymi ramionami, złączonymi ciałami. Nicole zamrugała kilkakrotnie powoli opuszczając ręce. Nie puściła dłoni partnerki. Przysunęła ją bliżej ust i minimalnie musnęła knykcie. Wciąż nic nie mówiąc kobieta chwyciła ją pod ramie. Równym krokiem wyszły na jeszcze chłodniejszą niż wcześniej noc. Podwórze oblewała perłowa poświata księżyca oraz pojedyncze, złote lampki zamieszone tu i ówdzie.

  Stojąc w altanie wciąż słyszały muzykę, przyjemnie grającą w tle całej scenerii. Były całkiem same. Nikt już nie wychodził na papierosa, chłód wszystkich odstraszał. Nie wiedząc jak zacząć rozmowę po prostu stanęły przy drewnianej barierce i przyglądały się otoczeniu, a niekiedy sobie nawzajem. Nie czuły potrzeby zamienienia nawet jednego słowa. Było im przyjemnie, wzajemne towarzystwo wynagradzało cisze.

-Nadal nie zdradziłaś mi swojego imienia. -zaczęła szeptem Nicole, jakby bała się, ze spłoszy kobietę mówiąc głośniej

-Nie pytałaś.

-Pytam teraz.

-Nie otrzymasz odpowiedzi. -uśmiechnęła się minimalnie

-Dlaczego? -ze zdziwieniem odwróciła do partnerki twarz

  Kobieta uniosła jedną dłoń do swojej skroni i dotknęła palcem maski, w wskazując na nią.

-To będzie nasz mały sekret. Nasze imiona, nasze dokładne twarze.

-Nie zdejmiesz maski? Nawet na koniec balu? -dziewczęcy głos zdawał się być lekko zasmucony

-Aż tak cię ciekawi kim jestem?

-Ktoś o takich zdolnościach tanecznych i takiej urodzie jest wart zapamiętania. W każdym, nawet najdrobniejszym, detalu. -znów sięgnęła po jej dłoń i ją delikatnie ucałowała

-Dobrze. Zdejmę maskę. Pod warunkiem, że ty także zdejmiesz.

-Zgoda.

  Przez moment stały nic nie robiąc. Powoli Nicole sięgnęła do tyłu głowy i rozwiązała gruby, ale słaby, satynowy supełek. Zaczęła wolno zsuwać maskę, przymknęła lekko powieki, gdy na chwilę świat stal się całkowicie czarny. Ciepła, drobna dłoń wylądowała na jej twarzy, zasłaniając oczy. Sekundę później poczuła łagodny dotyk warg partnerki na swoich ustach. Minimalne muskające ruchy napełniały większym pragnieniem. Pocałunek był czuły, ale nie wystarczająco długi, by można się nim było nasycić. Obie chciały go w pełni poczuć, na co same sobie nie pozwoliły. Dłoń zsunęła się szybko z twarzy dziewczyny, która otworzywszy zszokowane oczy ujrzała zaróżowioną kobietę. Niestety wciąż w masce. Czarna satyna także była na miejscu. Trochę zdezorientowana zawiązała supeł powtórnie.

-Czy to się liczy jako oszustwo? -zapytała lekko rozbawiona, ale i zawiedziona Nicole

-Dotrzymałam słowa. Zdjęłam maskę. -odpowiedziała kokieteryjnie kobieta

-Nie widziałam.

-To już nie jest moja wina. -zaśmiała się cicho, obejmując się ramionami

  Nicole z półuśmiechem zdjęła marynarkę i okryła nią ramiona kobiety, która wsunęła gołe ramiona w przyjemnie ciepłe rękawy. Stojąc tak przez kolejny moment lustrowały swoje wzajemne oblicza. Kobieta wędrowała wzrokiem po każdym centymetrze twarzy dziewczyny. Swobodnie chwyciła ją za krawat, wyciągając go częściowo spod kamizelki, i lekko przyciągnęła. Jednak nie do pocałunku. Czując silniejsze dłonie wokół swojej tali, zarzuciła dziewczynie drugą rękę na kark. Ich czoła delikatnie się stykały.

  Nigdy wcześniej niebieski nie komponował się tak przyjemnie z brązem. Ocean łapczywie pochłaniał każde kasztanowe spojrzenie.

  Z cichym westchnieniem poprawiła jej kamizelkę i krawat. Zarzuciła obie dłonie na kark dziewczyny. Powoli kołysały się do rytmu płynącej w oddali muzyki. Zdawać by się mogło, że wszystko dzieje się w zupełnie innej krainie. Jedynym stałym punktem miedzy tymi dwoma światami okazała się muzyka. Muzyka, której dały się znów pochłonąć. Tak samo poddały się wspólnej chwili. Rytmicznie przechodziły co trzy kroki, w pozycji podobnej do walcowej, ale znacznie luźniejszej. Ich dłonie pasował jak puzzle.

  Delektowały się chwila, wymieniając jedynie spojrzenia. Każdy inny gest zdawał się niepotrzebny, wszystkie słowa straciły znaczenie. Liczył sie tylko ten jeden moment. Kilka kolejnych minut, ostatnie piosenki. Melodie stawały się coraz cichsze, coraz bliższe całkowitemu zakończeniu. Wreszcie muzyka się urywała, bal dobiegł końca. Para równo się zatrzymała, jednak wciąż stały objęte.

Nawet szept zamaskowanej kobiety zdawał się zbyt głośny:

-Późno już. -spojrzeniem wędrowała tęsknie po każdym detalu twarzy dziewczyny

-Istotnie. -odpowiedziała także szeptem

  Kobieca dłoń powędrowała spokojnie przez kark do policzka, głaszcząc go opuszkami kciuka. Kolejny podmuch wiatru wywołał nieprzyjemny dreszcz wzdłuż jej ciała. Nicole westchnęła uśmiechając się z wyraźnym smutkiem.

-Słodkie chwile są ulotne, zupełnie jak ten chłodny wiatr. Wywołują podobny dreszcz.

  Przyjemny półuśmiech otrzymał taką samą odpowiedź. Zdjęła marynarkę i oddała ją właścicielce, która szybko wciągnęła ją na ramiona. Zamaskowana zapięła wszystkie guziki w marynarce, poprawiając drobne zagięcia. Przygładziła ostatni raz czarne ramiona. Przygryzła dolna wargę, gdy odwracała się na obcasie i zamierzała odejść.

  Nicole chwyciła ją za dłoń. Szybkim, ale łagodnym ruchem obróciła ją powtórnie do siebie. Sięgnęła do zaróżowionego policzka, muskając czule skórę i kraniec maski. Tym razem ona uśmiechnęła się kokieteryjnie, gdy pochyliła się do kobiety. Zamiast w spragnione uwagi czerwone wargi, pocałowała delikatnie dłoń, którą wciąż trzymała

-Do zobaczenia, Mon Cher.

-Do zobaczenia, Mein lieber.

  Z ostatnim pożegnaniem dziewczyna stopniowo puściła kobiecą dłoń, pozwalając jej odejść. Szybko zniknęła za szklanymi drzwiami wśród rozmaitego tłumu zmierzającego do wyjścia. Odczekawszy dwie minuty wróciła do budynku. Od razu przywitali ją jej przyjaciele.

-Wszystko widzieliśmy. -zaczął gwałtownie Damian -Kto to był?

  Dziewczyna westchnęła patrząc na wyjście:

-Moj Sekret.


End file.
